


No More Speeches

by BrashIntellect



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Peter Hale is a Little Shit, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 21:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11299197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrashIntellect/pseuds/BrashIntellect
Summary: Chris awoke to the strong smell of freshly brewed coffee that lingered through the air. His piercing blues began to open, only to abruptly close due to the natural light that stung his eyes. He rolled over onto his stomach with a tired groan escaping him and hid beneath his large pillow. Shortly after, there were bare footsteps that could be heard making their way across his hardwood floor toward his bed."I thought you weren't one for sleepovers." He muttered with his head still beneath the pillow."I thought you said last time was the last time."





	No More Speeches

**Author's Note:**

> [[This was a random one shot I wrote for my buddy, Sass. Leave a comment, if you'd like.]]

Chris awoke to the strong smell of freshly brewed coffee that lingered through the air. His piercing blues began to open, only to abruptly close due to the natural light that stung his eyes. He rolled over onto his stomach with a tired groan escaping him and hid beneath his large pillow. Shortly after, there were bare footsteps that could be heard making their way across his hardwood floor toward his bed.

"I thought you weren't one for sleepovers." He muttered with his head still beneath the pillow.

"I thought you said last time was the last time."

Chris didn't need to poke his head out to know that Peter had his usual smug grin stretched across his face after that remark. Hell, there was even smugness within his tone. Smug King or sass Queen, take your pick. Either way it described Peter. He had to be the most frustrating creature that the hunter had ever encountered and yet Chris couldn't get enough of him.

He slipped out from beneath the pillow, then leaned on his elbow to keep himself partially elevated. Chris rubbed a slightly calloused hand down his tired, scruff face, "Shut up, Peter. Hand it over." He reached out for one of the mugs of coffee that Peter held in his grasp.

The wolf scoffed before handing over one of the mugs, "You should really ease up on the late night drunk texts."

"You don't have to come over whenever that happens."

"And miss the opportunity to go through your shit while you sleep? Not a chance."

Chris chuckled softly, "You are aware I have things protected under lock and key. By lock and key I mean warded."

Peter switched his mug from one hand to the other while shifting his glance elsewhere, clearly avoiding eye contact.

"But I take it you found that out the hard way." he sipped on his coffee.

He grinned, knowing very well that he was caught, but it wasn't like he was going to admit it flat out. Instead, Peter opted to change the topic all together. "Did you know that you enjoy being the little spoon when you sleep?"

Chris set his mug aside on the table beside his bed. There was a feeling of warmth that crept up his neck to his cheeks. He was thankful for his beard that masked his heated face, "That's funny because who would've thought the big bad wolf would be a cuddler in the first place."

"What can I say? I'm full of surprises."

"I'm aware." Chris pushed himself up to sit with his back against the cool of his headboard. Being more awake and aware of his surroundings, he took better notice of the wolf that stood at the opposite side of his bed and to what he was wearing. "Is that-are you wearing my pajama pants?"

Peter glanced down at himself and gave a slight shrug. "Didn't think you'd mind...I can give them back if you want."

"It's fine." Chris swiftly held up a hand knowing very well if he didn't Peter would just strip down naked to taunt him. He reached over to grab his coffee again, bringing the mug toward his lips before he paused. "You gonna stand there all day or you gonna sit and drink your coffee?"

"You're asking me to sit with you and drink coffee? I'm touched, Christopher."

He rolled his eyes, "Just sit down before I change my mind... And don't call me that."

Peter took a seat beside him on the mattress. "You don't want me calling you by your name?" It was evident that Peter enjoyed playing dumb. He knew how much it irritated the hunter, but had a care factor of zero. Pushing the boundaries with Chris was almost like foreplay. "You didn't mind it in the middle of the night, but, alright. If that's what you want."

"Seriously?" Chris glared at him with side eyes.

He attempted an innocent smirk, "What? It's just sex."

"It's not right."

"Yet you keep calling me over."

"It's temporary lapses of judgment fueled by alcohol."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Argent." Peter held back a chuckle as he took a larger sip of his coffee.

Chris remained silent for a moment, not only to enjoy his coffee, but to figure out what he could say next. No matter what he chose to say, he knew Peter was going to find a way to get under his skin. It was frustrating.

He set the mug aside again, then exhaled a slow breath. His eyes fell onto Peter's bare torso and made their way up slowly to meet his pompous expression. "This shouldn't be happening. It goes against ev-"

"Because you're a hunter and I'm a werewolf, blah, blah." he rolled his eyes and set down his own coffee. "You go through the same speech every time. Doesn't it get tiresome?"

Chris was at a loss for words when he realized that it was in fact the same speech he always gave. Only this time it was different. He never had to give the speech the morning after because there never was a morning after before. Until now, that is. 

The hunter slipped out of bed without a word being spoken and found his clothes scattered across the room, some in torn strips of fabric. To find clothes he could actually wear, Chris made his way across the room to his dresser. He could almost feel Peter's eyes wandering his unclothed body, then began to slip in to pants he pulled from his drawer. "I'd tell you to take a picture, but you probably already did."

"I would do no such thing." He stated as he carefully slid his phone beneath the blanket to keep it hidden. "It is nice to have your back to me for a change."

Chris shook his head and huffed. Once he turned to face Peter again, he took notice to being eyed like a piece of bloody meat. Damn predators. "I have to start getting ready. I have a meeting to get to." Motions a hand toward the door, "If you don't mind."

Peter chuckled. When he got up from the bed, he found his clothes were spread across the floor and put them on once they were collected. Without wasting any time, he began making his way toward the door until Chris walked over and cut him off with his arm stretched out to block the exit. 

Peter arched a brow, "Can I help you?" Chris leaned in and kissed his perfectly shaped lips. Argent could tell Peter was taken back since it took him a second to reciprocate, but when he did, the two shared a heated moment that could have easily led them back to bed. As the hunter gradually pulled away, Peter slowly licked his lips with a small smirk on his face, "You're welcome. 

Smug bastard. "Tonight. Seven. I'm making a brisket...and no more speeches."

The wolf eyed the hunter and held his silence for a couple long moments, acting as if he were thinking it over. "I'll have to check my calendar."

"Mhm.. You do that." Chris didn't believe him for a second. He dropped his arm, then stepped aside to let him leave.

Peter took a step outside of the bedroom and into the hallway, then turned around to face him. "Make it eight and I may be able to make an appearance."

"Seven-thirty and I'll throw in the scotch you like."

He tapped his chin in 'attempt' to think it over, "Fine. Shall I bring dessert or- how'd you put it last night? My sweet ass?"

"Okay. Invite is off the table."

He released a genuine laugh, "Ease up, Argent. I'm only joking; Seven-thirty?"

"Yes. Seven-thirty." He rolled his eyes. "And..you can call me Chris, you know."

"But not Christopher?"

He pointed his finger toward the end of the hall, "Out."

Peter laughed again as he walked down the hall toward the front door to let himself out. He made sure to say one last thing before exiting. "And don't overcook the brisket. That's the worst kind of savagery."

**Author's Note:**

> [[If you like my stuff, let me know. It helps me figure out what ships and fandoms to focus on.]]


End file.
